Longing makes the mind go crazy
by bittie752
Summary: This is a sequel to 'Time and Distance make the heart grow fonder'. What if Astraeus didn't end up in the alternate time stream on accident? What if the person who caused it was a little too close to home?
1. A new member of the Elite

**This is a sequel to my story 'Time and Distance make the heart grow fonder" which picks up after Astreaus disappears in the season 4.5 finale. I highly recommend that you read that one first or some of the major plot points will not make sense. For those of you who don't want to read it or would just like a refresher I offer this brief synopsis. Astreaus was gone for 5 years but the crew thought it was only three months because they were caught in an alternate time stream. Jo was pregnant when the ship disappeared and now she and Zane are married with a now 5 year old and have another one on the way. Jack raised Jenna and Kevin while Allison was gone. Kevin went to MIT and now Allie and Jack are married. Zoe is now a doctor and married to Lucas. Everything else you should be able to figure out or please go back and read 'Time and Distance' it is much more exciting then that crappy motor mouth summary I just did. Plus I worked really hard on that story.**

**So back to this tale, we rejoin our favorite small town in early October 2017. And yes Jo is very pregnant with another baby Donovan.**

It was award season in Eureka and no we are not talking about the Emmy's. We are talking about the Nobel Prize, the most highly coveted honor in the scientific community. Every year at the end of September everyone's nerves begun to fray, betting pools pop up and all thoughts turn to Sweden.

There were more Nobel Laureates per capita here then any place in the world. Jo Donovan knew she could throw a rock into a crowded rotunda at GD and more then likely she would hit one. And normally she just let October roll in with no thought of Nobel's or worries about reputations or careers. This year was different though and on the day of the announcements she found herself in Café Diem at the winner's party beaming at the newest member of this prestigious club.

"Today is an important day for the scientific community." Douglas Fargo said addressing the crowd of people. "Today is a day when one of our own becomes one of the elite, one of those acknowledged for greatness. And while I am extremely happy for him and know that he deserves the honor of a Nobel I must say I am completely jealous. Seriously though congratulation go to Zane Donovan for the first of what I am sure are many Nobel's to come." Fargo lifted his glass and the crowd joined him. "To Zane Donovan!" They exclaimed.

"Speech, Speech, speech." Jack Carter started chanting and others soon joined him.

Zane stood up from where he had been sitting next to Jo at the counter. His bright smile reached his eyes. "Thank you Fargo, I really couldn't have done this without you." The two friends shook hands. "Ok so this is not going to be any where near as nice as the speech I'm going to give in Stockholm but here goes. None of this would have been possible without pretty much everyone in this room. First I have to say thank you to my amazing wife Jo who has already given me one pretty awesome kid and any day now will give me another." He met Jo's eyes and she smiled brightly at him.

"Then I have to thank the entire Astreaus crew plus Dr. Allison Carter for being with me while stuck in the alternate time stream and for getting us home. Dr. Henry Deacon for his insight and guidance on this project and finally to Jack Carter who was the first to realize that the only possible explanation was alternate time stream theory."

"Does that mean that I get part of the prize money?" Jack asked and the room exploded in laughter.

"I'll get you a nice gift Sheriff." Zane agreed. "Anyway I just want to thank everyone for their support and I seriously shouldn't get all the credit for alternate time stream theory. A lot of you played an amazing role in my research, so thanks again." Applause erupted from the crowd and many people came forward to shake Zane's hand, to offer congratulations and to tell him he was much too humble and the he had done the majority of the work himself.

The ship had collected amazing information from deep space and the crew had split in amongst themselves, according to their specialties. Zane had been given everything on the time stream and he had offered to work with Henry of Fargo on it. Both declined knowing that while it was ground breaking Zane would be the one to best handle the research. And they had been right, with six months of their return Zane had three papers published and his theories were catching like wildfire through the scientific community.

Many more Noble's would come from the data collected by the crew. Zane just happened to be the first because once he set his mind to something he had to knock it out of the park.

Sitting on her stool Jo was beaming and also wishing they had sat a table so her chair would have a back on it. She had never been more proud of anyone as she was today. Zane who had never really been given a chance in this town before her, Zane who had been relegated to computer repair man and not the most promising particle physicist of the time deserved to be recognized for the brilliant man that he was. Baby Donovan began to kick furiously joining in the celebration and Emma sat next to her animatedly talking to Jenna about how she now got to go to Sweden over Christmas break. Life was good for the Donovan family.

"How are you feeling?" Allison asked as she sat on the stool next to Jo.

"Like someone is going to be a soccer player and wondering if she can actually bruise me from in there." Jo answered with a smile.

"You must be miserable and glad this will all be over soon." Allison sympathized.

Jo simply shook her head and smiled. "Nope, just grateful that this little muffin is still in the oven baking and not in a stasis gel bio pod. I'll get to hold her right after she's born and most importantly so will Zane."

"He still won't tell you what name he has picked out?"

"Nope he says that I got to name Emma so this ones his and I can be surprised. God I hope it's not something stupid." Jo laughed.

"For her sake I hope so too."

* * *

><p>Far away but closer then you could ever imagine and man furiously typed on a keyboard. Cursing at the image on the screen. It was obvious from the scratchiness in his voice that he seldom spoke. The snowy image slowly came into focus and he redirected the view frantically searching Café Diem for his prize. Finally he spotted what he was looking for and zoomed in. Her face was still lovely, her smile bright, her eyes shining and she wore her hair down that night. He leaned forward and let his fingers brush against the screen.<p>

"Jo" he whispered hoarsely, longing dripping from the word. At long last he had found her. His heart felt as though it stopped; now he had to get to her and bring her home with him.


	2. And Baby makes four

**Standard disclaimer, Eureka is not mine and I am just having fun in the hiatus.**

**Oh I put this chapter on October 17th**

Dawn was just starting to break when Zane rolled over in be, his arm searching for Jo. It was a fruitless search. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he sat up and looked around the room. It was getting close to her due date, but she would have woken him up if she went into labor right?

"CAIT? Where's Jo?" He asked the AI as he stood and pulled a pair of flannel pants over his boxers. Hopefully she wasn't off on her own having some issue with the baby. As much as he hated to admit it he was such a worrier about Jo's pregnancy.

"She is downstairs in the living room. Emma is still in her room sleeping." CAIT responded.

Trying not to run, Zane headed downstairs to find her. "Babe? Are you down here?"

"I'm in here on the couch." She was sitting cross legged big pregnant belly sticking out looking more beautiful then ever at least in Zane's opinion. She was taking slow deliberate breaths.

"You ok? Is it time? Do you need me to call Zoë?" He hated that edge of panic in his voice.

"Not yet but soon I think. I woke up this morning with tightness, I'm pretty sure it's contractions."

"What do you mean pretty sure?" He again tried to keep the panic from his voice.

"Well it's not like I went into labor with Emma and it's not like the infirmary is very far away. Right now I'm ok." Jo continued her breathing and Zane shifted his weight from side to side nervously. "Zane, would you feel better if we called Zoë?"

"Yes please." He was already running for the phone. Jo just chuckled. She felt her stomach tighten a little more uncomfortably this time.

"Zoë, it's Zane I think Jo is in labor… No she doesn't seem like she's in pain…Sitting on the couch…We'll I am freaking out, please just come over."

He hung up the phone and came to stand behind the couch where Jo was sitting. Feeling the itch in his fingers to do something, anything he began to rub her neck and shoulders.

"Umm feels nice, thank you." Jo dropped her head enjoying his hands on her neck and surprising her grin as she felt his fingers tremble. It was so adorable how nervous he was, it gave her something else to focus on. She had never made it to this point with Emma and part of her was apprehensive about what comes next.

"Did you check on Emma before you came down?" Jo asked just before another contraction hit.

"Umm CAIT said she was still sleeping and I didn't want to wake her up so early." He continued to work on her shoulders and her back as she leaned forward.

Jo nodded as she rode out the contraction.

"Do you need me to get you anything? We can meet Zoë at the infirmary if we need to." This was probably the most panicked he had ever been in his life.

Jo shook her head. 'She'll be here soon, besides I'm fine."

Zoë and Lucas chose this moment to walk through the door. It only took Zoë seconds to cross the living room and sit down next to Jo. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Zoë."

CAIT decided to interject. "Jo has been having mild contractions since 11:16pm last night. She awoke at 3:56am when her contractions had become 14 minutes apart. Her labor has been progressing well and now the contractions are 7 minutes apart. She is also 5 centimeters dilated and 60% effaced."

"And you didn't wake me up earlier?" Zane was annoyed at his house and it showed in his voice.

Catching the tone in his voice CAIT's own voice became cooler. "I'm sorry Dr. Donovan. Your wife's labor had not progressed to the point where any intervention was needed and seeing that Mrs. Donovan herself did not feel the need to wake you, I assumed you may need the extra sleep."

Zane was about to say something in retort but Zoë stopped him.

"Zane apologize to CAIT. I spent too many years arguing with SARAH and I learned its better just to take their advice."

Zane huffed. "I'm sorry CAIT."

"Thank you Zoë. I am detecting another contraction. As Jo's labor seems to be progressing more rapidly now may be the time to transport her to the Global Dynamics Infirmary." CAIT added

"I'll go get Emma. She 's still sleeping" Zane started to make his way towards the stairs.

Lucas cut him off. "I can stay with her and bring her up there when she wakes up."

Zane nodded and headed back to help Jo off the couch.

"Zane we can take your SUV and leave my car for Lucas. Where is Jo's bag?" Zoë was trying to get Zane to focus.

"It's already in the car." Zane went to grab his keys.

Zoë took the keys from him and said. "Hey Zane you might want to put on a shirt and shoes before we go."

Jo laughed as Zoë helped her slide on her own sandals.

"Right" Zane ran to the laundry room and threw on a t-shirt and socks. Grabbing his sneakers from near the back door he jogged back to the living room and then helped Jo in to the backseat of the SUV. He ran around and slid in next to her.

Zoë started the car and headed to GD.

"Zane, are you ok babe?" Jo's face was concerned and Zane had to laugh.

"Are you seriously asking me if I'm ok? You're the one in labor. I'm fantastic, freaked out a little but I'm fine." Zane wiped his sweaty palms on his pants.

"This," she waved her hand at her stomach "this is nothing, doesn't hurt nearly as bad as it did right before Emma was born." She took a deep breath as another contraction started.

He took her hand and interlaced their fingers. "I wish you wouldn't say things like that." He tried not to grimace as she squeezed hard on his hand.

"I can easily think of 10 things right now that hurt a hell of a lot more then this." Jo was catching her breath.

"Under normal circumstances I would find that hot. But if this is nothing I guess we should have two or three more, maybe twins next time." Zane could just imagine a house full of kids.

"Ha, I could do four or five more but you're the one freaking out right now."

"Children please stop arguing and let's go have a baby." Zoë called from the driver's seat. "Sometimes I don't think you two will ever grow up."

"Just call me Peter Pan and her Wendy. You can be Tinkerbelle." Zane laughed.

Jo's laughter was cut short by another contraction. "Hey Zo, can you hurry Jo's contractions are coming faster."

Zoë's foot pressed harder on the gas and they were at GD before they knew it.

Zane helped Jo walk to the infirmary; being Jo she had refused a wheel chair and only reluctantly let him help her. Once there Zoë checked her. "Ok Jo you are almost a 10 and 100% effaced, it looks like this baby isn't going to take her time either. When you feel the urge to push I want you to push ok."

Jo nodded and continued her slow steady breathing. Once again Zane was awestruck by his wife. She was just minutes away from giving birth and she was calm cool and collected. He on the other hand was a nervous wreck. He loved Emma so much but he had never been around a baby before. Fear of messing up with either of his girls was almost too much to take. Coming back to reality, he took Jo's hand in his and they smiled at each other.

"Ok Jo, push." Jo pushed and started to break a sweat. "Good job, I see the head, just a few more and she'll be here."

Jo pushed a few more times. "One more Jo, just one more."

And then there was the faintest cry and Zane's heart melted. Zoë handed Jo a squishy, slimy, dark haired small human and Zane was in love once again. "Congratulations Mom and Dad and happy birthday to your beautiful little girl."

"So can I know her name now?" Jo asked her eyes never leaving the adorable babies face.

"Jo-Jo I want you to meet Samantha Grace Allison Donovan." He reached out and stroked Samantha's face.

"I like it. Hello Samantha I've been waiting to meet you I'm your mommy." She kissed Samantha's head and handed her to Zane.

The little girl was tiny and felt like she weighed next to nothing in Zane's strong arms. "And I'm your Daddy Sami. I love you so much already little one."

* * *

><p>He rubbed his face; he was close and yet so far. Examining the screen in front of him, something wasn't right but he couldn't put his finger on it. Closing his eyes her face filled his mind. She was the only thing that mattered. Rubbing the back of his neck he went back to work.<p> 


	3. Stockholm

**Standard Disclaimer I don't own Eureka**

December 10, 2017 Stockholm Sweden

His fingers traced the Nobel medal unable to believe this was really happening. Zane took a deep breath to calm his nerves and began his acceptance speech. "Science does not happen in a vacuum." He paused. "This is a statement I didn't always believe in. When I was younger I was a loner, never depending on anyone. I was also a trouble maker, not that I would have admitted it then."

"I thought if I pushed people away then I would be free to pursue my own interests, my own scientific discovery, but I was wrong. Standing here today I now know a simple truth without the encouragement and the support of my family, my friends and my colleagues I would not have been able to make any significant scientific leaps. Independently there is only so much to that can be accomplished. We need to build upon each others ideas to further our own. My daughter's hearing was restored when a medical school student took her idea of nerve restoration and paired it with another doctor's nanite technology. The world is a better place because of collaboration."

"While the theories and research on alternate timeline may have been concocted in my head, I did not _stumble_ into the basic principals alone. So I would like to take the time to properly that those who have helped me along the way. First and most importantly my wonderful wife Jo, without you I am simply a man drifting through life. I love you." His eyes sought her in the crowd and she smiled proudly at him. He grinned back.

"Secondly I would like to thank my mom for helping to shape the man I am today and I would like to tell her that I am truly sorry for all the things I put her through. To Emma and Samantha, my beautiful daughters you are my true happiness, daddy loves you both."

"I promise I am almost done." Laughter erupted. "To my friends back home your support not only in my work but in my life helped make this possible. So thank you Jack, Allison, Zoë, Henry, Grace, Douglas, Holly and the entire community back home. You have truly helped me to understand that terrific scientific discovery does not happen in a vacuum, unless you are up in space. Thank you and goodnight."

* * *

><p>Later that night Zane was tucking Emma into bed in the hotel suite.<p>

"Daddy," she yawned, "I liked your speech tonight, you did a good job."

"Thank you sweetheart, could you tell that I was nervous?"

"Why would you be nervous? You are awesome and you are the smartest person I know and I know lotsa smart people." Emma hugged him and settled into bed.

"I was nervous because the award that I got tonight was something that I wanted since I was just a little older then you are now. And now that I have you and Sami and your mom it just makes it so much better. I love you munchkin." Zane kissed her head. "It's way past your bedtime and we have a huge fun day planned tomorrow." He walked to the door and flipped off the light.

A sleepy voice called after him "love you too daddy."

Zane smiled "love you more Emma," and he closed the door.

He found Jo half asleep but still fully dressed on the couch in the living room of the suite their family plus his mom were staying in while in Sweden. Reaching down he scooped her up in his arms.

"Zane, what are you doing?" Her voice was protesting but she snuggled into his chest.

"Well Mom took Sami for the night, I tucked Emma into bed and I figured it was your turn." A grin was set on his face.

"Are you going to read me a story?' her arms went around his neck as he crossed the threshold to their room.

"Maybe, but it won't be one suitable for children and it defiantly won't put you too sleep." He sat her down on the edge of the bed.

"Sounds fun, it's been a while since I've been told one of those stories."

"You did just have a baby so the doctor ordered no bedtime stories, but I think that about it I'm pretty sure 1that those restrictions should be lifted by now."

"Mmm, now that _I_ think about it, you may just be right." She stood up on tip toes and kissed him.

"That is excellent news Mrs. Donovan because tonight I want to celebrate the biggest achievement of my professional life with the biggest achievement of my personal life." His arms went around her back and unzipped her dress.

"So I'm just an achievement?" She asked untucking his tuxedo shirt; he had taken off the jacket and tie as soon they had gotten back to the hotel.

"Well convincing you to marry me was." He trailed kisses down her neck, fingers caressing her back. "Having you as the mother of my children is an amazing achievement."

Jo could feel the familiar electricity pass between, that spark that she felt every time he was near her. "So how did you want to celebrate Dr. Donovan the newest Nobel Laureate in physics?" She had been slowly unbuttoning his shirt and now pushed it off of him, exposing his chest.

"Oh Jo-Jo I think you know how I want to celebrate." He pressed his lips to hers tenderly yet full of love and longing. Coming up for air he moved his mouth to nibble on her ear. "Maybe we should try for another baby."

Jo laughed and pushed him back a little, "I never thought of you as the big family type of guy before."

"Me either but I love Emma and Samantha so much and I really want a boy." He took the separation between them an opportunity to slide her dress off.

"You do realize that Sam is not even two months old right?" His kisses were now tracing her clavical. She moaned and arched into him.

"Um hmm." He pulled her closer.

"And did it ever occur to you that maybe I would like more then few months of not being pregnant before we try again." Her fingers slipped under the waist band of his pants and then quickly had them undone.

He pushed her back onto the bed and stepped out of his pants and boxers, "Well then maybe we should just take this time to practice until we're both ready to try again. Try to find some practical applications to pass the time" He laid down on top of her.

"I do enjoy practical applications." She looked deep into his eyes and the need and longing in them took her breath away. It seemed like it had been forever since they had done this.

Quickly they lost themselves in each other, once again finding that sense of homecoming as they became one. Then falling asleep wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

><p>The corners of his mouth twitched as he watched her walking down the street on his monitor. He had been watching for years.<p>

Jo was laughing at whatever the little girl next her had said, her eyes lit up and were full of life. It was a lifetime ago that he had seen that look up close. A tall man walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Anger filled him once again. God damn that Zane Donovan. He never deserved her, she needed better, she needed him. And he deserved her he earned her. It was only a matter of time before he had Jo only a matter of time.

Behind him a computer beeped, one step closer, one step closer to Eureka and one step closer to Jo. He tore his eyes from her image and started typing again. Triple checking the code and his calculations. Only a matter of time.


	4. Through the looking glass

People keep asking where this is going and the honest answer is… through the looking glass. Eureka is not mine and neither is Alice in Wonderland

March 2018

Zane poured over the information on his computer this had to be an anomaly. Interference must be coming from somewhere. His fingers flew across the keyboard frantically trying to figure out where the anomaly was coming from. There was a pattern, a very distinct pattern coming through his analysis of the alternate time stream. It was too repetitious to be naturally occurring; this had to be man made. Lost in the equations he didn't hear the door to lab open.

"Zane, you missed the department head meeting. We had some very important things to discuss." Fargo noticed that he hadn't looked up from his computer. "Zane are you listening? Zane? Jo and I are running off to Cabo together." No reaction. "I have to tell you that I am Sam's Father." Still no reaction, whatever Zane was into must be important. Fargo walked across the lab and tapped him on the shoulder.

Zane jumped. "Fargo! What the hell are you doing here?"

"You missed the department head meeting and then you weren't answering you phone. Is everything ok?" Fargo noticed the worry on Zane's face.

"No… I mean every thing is fine, but I'm trying to figure out this anomaly in my scans." Zane pointed to the screen and stepped aside to let Fargo get a better look.

"It's a pattern, could be Morse code, but this is coming from the other time stream. This makes no sense." Fargo adjusted his glasses and tapped a few lines of code in the computer.

"Now you see why I was so distracted?" Zane raked a hand through his hair. This could be a major scientific break through. His theory on alternate time streams was that they were the connection point to alternate universes. If they were receiving a signal out of that time stream, maybe it was coming from someone in another reality, maybe from another him working on the same thing. His stomach did flip flops at the possibilities; he was after all a scientist.

He had been bouncing signals into that spot for over a year and now something was coming back.

"Dude" Fargo was bouncing on his heels. "This could be from another universe! You are so getting another Nobel for this. I wish Holly wasn't out of town she would love this. Oh we should call Henry and see if he can make sense of it" Now he was practically giddy.

Zane was trying hard to control his own excitement. "Let's call Henry and let's figure out what this message means, before we start planning another trip to Stockholm."

An hour later Zane's lab was buzzing with activity, Henry, Grace and Allison had joined Fargo and Zane.

"So," Zane said mostly to himself. "We are getting a recurring pattern of seven letters." He walked over to one of the white boards and picked up a marker. "S… Y…S…M…S…J…J" He wrote the letters as he said them. "But what does it mean?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm running it through every known acronym in our computer system." Grace said looking up from her computer, "so far nothing."

"Maybe it's a specific message to someone here?" Allison added. "But it would be a shot in the dark to make sure it got to the right person."

"Ok, so let's start with that assumption." Henry stood and walked towards Zane. "If we assume that this is a message sent by someone in an alternate universe and is using Zane's theory of the alternate time stream as the connection between our universe and theirs. Our first assumption as to who the sender is should be Zane."

"But I have no idea what this means." Zane waved a hand toward the board. "I have never used this acronym before and it doesn't seem to be any type of formula. So if it is from another me then the message probably isn't for me."

"Then it has to be for someone close to you." Fargo chimed in. "If it's not for you then maybe it's for…"

"Jo" all five reached the same conclusion at the same time.

Zane pulled out his phone and dialed his wife's number "Hey babe… Where are you at?... That doesn't sound fun… Hey I am on the verge of another major scientific breakthrough and I need your help… Yes I'm serious… Yeah see you in a few… My lab… Love you too."

He slid the phone back into his pocket. "She and Carter are out investigating something in a sheep pasture. I really don't want to know but they are both on their way in now. Until then let's send a message back and see if we get a response."

"What do you want to send?" Grace asked.

"How about OMG WTF?" Fargo laughed and Zane smacked him upside the head.

* * *

><p>"So what did Zane want again?" Carter jogged after Jo as they approached Zane's lab.<p>

"No idea really, he just said something about a major scientific breakthrough and needing my help."

She pressed her thumb on the pad next to the door and it slid open. Scanning the room she quickly found Zane and walked towards him, her heart rate increasing with their proximity.

"Hey, what's up?" She touched his arm.

"Good you're here." He snaked his arm around her in a quick hug. "We are receiving a signal from the alternate time stream."

"Like the ones that we got from Astreaus?" She asked.

"Kind of but this is just 7 letters, we think it may be a specific message to a specific person from the alternate universe on the other side." He pulled her towards the board.

"You know I have been in this town too damn long when that sentence not only makes sense but somehow seems plausible." Jack shook his head and laughed.

Jo ignored him and asked "So what's the message?"

Zane waved a hand towards the board. "Just this and we were hoping that you know what it could mean."

Glancing back and forth between the board and Zane, Jo furrowed her brow and then raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding right? How can you not know what this means?"

"If I knew what it meant I wouldn't have called to ask you." He wracked his brain trying to remember a time they would have used this message.

Still shaking her head in skepticism that he really didn't know this, she picked up a marker and finished the acrostic;

**S**ee

**Y**ou

**S**oon

**M**y

**S**weet

**J**o

**J**o

She closed the marker and stepped back.

Henry yelled. "We were right! This is a specific message to a specific person, a message to Jo."

"I've never sent you this message Jo." Zane was rubbing the back of his neck.

"You used to send it to me all the time." She answered back.

"Which time Jo?" Carter asked a little panic in his voice.

Jo's eyes momentarily widened. "It started as the message he would send from the ice core project and he sent it every time we were apart, at least until 1947."

"So this is this message coming from an alternate universe or from an alternate time line?" Fargo's voice squeaked out.

Jo's voice hardened, "If this is a joke someone had better tell me now because this isn't funny."

Suddenly the room trembled.

"Oh _this_ can't be good." Jack cried.

The room shook again, more violently this time and a bright rectangle of light appeared on the far side of the lab. The room shook a third time and everyone ducked. A shadow formed in the light and took a tentative step into the lab.

* * *

><p>He watched as she entered <em>his <em>lab and grinned, it was time. Looking down at his watch he set the timer, 36 hours. That was how much time he had to bring Jo home with him. His heart beat wildly in his chest as he pulled out the remote and pressed the button. The doorway appeared and he took a tentative step through the looking glass and across the universe.

**A/N So I am sure most of you know who our mystery man is by now, but the who is only a small piece of the puzzle. There are still plenty of turns in the road to come!**


	5. Is it possible?

**Eureka is still not mine but has some how become lodged in my brain.**

The light dimmed and the visitor came into clear view. Jo's heart ached as she took in his appearance. He looked like he had stepped out of her memories, his hair was slightly longer, he was skinnier, his muscles not as well defined, he looked more like a college student then the man she knew today. The gait was unmistakably his though. But his eyes looked sunken like he hadn't slept in days and those eyes were now locked onto her.

"Jo" his voice was scratchy from lack of use.

"Zane?" She swallowed hard and her gaze flickered from her husband standing next to her and the doppelganger in front of her. How was this possible and who was this new man.

New Zane took a step towards her, "Yes, Jo-Jo it's me. It's been so long, I've missed you." He tried to close the gap between them. Jo countered and stepped away, she backed into her husband.

"Jo please, just listen to me, please." New Zane was pleading and trying to catch her arm.

"Who are you?" She stopped dodging and let him fractionally closer.

"I'm Zane Donovan; I'm your Zane from before." He ran his hand down her arm.

"From before what?" She closed her eyes not wanting to know the answer.

He leaned in close and her Zane tensed. "Since before Founders Day."

You could hear a pin drop in the room. Jo's eyes widened and she looked sick. Zane, her Zane wrapped an arm around her and pulled her back. New Zane, Donovan as she told herself to think of him stepped forward to stop them. Jack stepped in between Donovan and Jo stopping the younger man.

"Jo-Jo wait, I'm sorry this is coming out wrong, not like I planned." Donovan started

"Stop, just stop, you who ever you are you are not my Zane." She turned to leave the room.

"Jo wait, I can prove it. Ask me anything."

She shook her head and continued to walk toward the door.

Donovan took a shot. "The first time I told you I loved you was in the hall at GD with the water feature, after the incident with Julia. I told you that you were perfect and you said that you were hypersensitive and over reactive. I said my ego was too big and overly critical but I loved you just the way you are, faults and all. I still love you Jo but you have been gone for so long."

Jo had paused when he had started talking but didn't turn around. When he stopped she took a deep breath, visibly stiffened and continued out of the room.

Donovan made to follow her but Zane stepped in front of his look alike. "I don't know who you think you are but that is my wife and you stay away from her." He turned and followed Jo out of the room.

Jack stepped forward and pointed at Donovan. "Start talking, now."

Taking a deep breath Donovan looked around the room his eyes continually flicking to the door that Jo had just passed through. This was not going as he planned. Sighing he raked a hand through his hair. "Founders Day 2010, You, Jo, Allison, Henry and Fargo disappeared without a trace. It took months to even begin to crack what happened to you guys. It was a year before I traced your exotic particle signature here and even longer for me to find away across to the alternate universe you five created after whatever happened to you on Founders Day."

"And why should we believe you?" Fargo asked.

"Quiz me, ask me anything." Donovan stated.

"Zane stay here we need to talk, alone before we do or say anything." Henry waved everyone else to follow him, plainly keeping the group between Donovan and the door.

**EUREKA**

Zane let Jo get to her office before he caught up to her. She was leaning on her desk with her hands, eyes closed and trying to regulate her breathing.

"Are you ok?" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Jo shook her head. "Of course you're not." Turning her around, he kissed the top of her head.

"Is it possible? That he's…" She buried her head in his chest.

"I didn't think so an hour ago but now… Was he right?" They had never really talked about what happened before the timeline shift. Jo loved him for him now not for what happened before, at least that's what she always said when he asked.

"Almost word for word," she clung tighter to him. "This can't be happening right?"

"I don't know what's happening but we are in this together right?" He didn't know who that guy was but he wasn't taking Jo away. He didn't think she would go but he needed to hear her say it.

She pulled back and met his eyes. "I love _you_, Zane. You're my guy. That guy, whoever he is changes nothing between us."

"I love you too."

Both turned when they heard the door open and watched Carter walk in. "Hey guys. You ok?"

"Fantastic Jack, it's just like any other day. Except for the part where someone who looks a lot like a younger version of my husband shows up and says that he's the guy that he's actually the guy I used to date. Just another day," Jo let the frustration show in her voice.

"I know this is going to be hard on both of you but we need to find out if this guy is the real deal or not. We need to figure out what he wants. Allison is running DNA tests now, but I think we need to interrogate this other Zane." Carter told them.

"What do you need us to do exactly?" Zane asked.

"We need to ask questions that either only you would know Zane or about things from before that only the other Zane and you would know. Whenever you two are ready."

Jo nodded and interlaced her fingers with Zane's as she took his hand. "Let's go."

As they walked back to Zane's lab, he whispered in her ear "You don't have to do this babe."

"If this is real then I owe him an explanation. We owe him the truth." Jo prayed this was still some hoax some hallucination but when the doors of the lab opened and Donovan was still there, that hope was dashed.

Donovan's eyes lit up when he saw Jo but she caught the flicker of anger in his eyes when he saw Zane holding her hand. He quickly recovered and he grinned at her with a signature Donovan smile. "Jo, I'm so glad you came back. I think I came on too strong before but it's just been so long since you disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Jo asked

"Yeah on Founders Day 2010 along with the others." Donovan answered. "I missed you." Again he tried to touch her, but she reflexively pulled back.

Allison handed a data pad to Zane. "DNA is a conclusive match to you."

"Look we need to make sure you are who you say you are so you need to answer our questions." Carter began.

Donovan dropped into one of the chairs that had been grouped together for their chat. "No problem, ask anything."

"What caused the GABBA production blockage your first week in town." Henry asked.

"Organic chicken pieces, is that the best you've got." He snarked back.

"When you were locked in the jail cell you said there was only one thing you wanted from me. What was if?" Jo asked not meeting Donovan's eye.

"A sandwich, the Geneva convention states that you had to give me a sandwich."

It was Carter's turn "When you and Jo chaperoned Zoë's party where did I find the two of you?"

Donovan grinned at the memory "In the hall closet making out. I was watching her, she was watching me."

He answered question after question asked by the five from the other timeline flawlessly, his body language showed no sign of deception, but Zane still wasn't convinced. So he asked one of his own.

"I named my youngest daughter Samantha. Why?" He had only ever told Jo his reasoning; she had confirmed it was the same in both timelines.

Donovan was pensive for a minute and then he spoke. "I would have named her that after Dr. Peter Samuelson; he was my mentor at MIT. Took me under his wing encouraged me, helped me. Died of a heart attack in my third year, I was kicked out soon after."

Everyone looked at Zane for conformation he simply nodded. Spot on in fact; this guy really was him from a different timeline. "It's him; it has to be me from the other timeline. I've only ever told Jo about Dr. Samuelson."

Donovan grinned triumphantly knowing this Zane would have been his biggest obstacle. Rubbing his hands together he asked "can I speak to Jo alone now?"

"No!" Zane, Fargo and Carter all said at the same time.

"Ok," Jo nodded.

Zane looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm not leaving you alone with him."

"Zane, I can handle myself, special forces, and killing men with my thumbs. Plus there is not a Zane Donovan in existence that would hurt me."

"I don't like this."

"I know but I'm just going to talk to him."

Zane tried to stare her down but she always won. "Fine but no one is leaving this room while you talk to him."

"Deal" She brushed her lips on his but could feel the heat from Donovan's stare burning into the back of her head.

She turned and walked towards Donovan. His lips curled into a small smile. "Hi Jo"

"Hi Zane." This was awkward.

He grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry that I came on too strong, but I haven't seen you in years. I missed you."

"Zane, I'm sorry that I disappeared."

"But now I've found you and everything is going to be ok." He pulled her into a tight hug. "You have to come back with me Jo-Jo. Life without you is just not worth living."

She tried to pull back. "Zane, I have a life here, a great, amazingly happy life. I'm married, I have children. I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry."

He was getting upset. "No, Jo you have to come back with me. I can't live without you. Please, please."

Donovan pulled her into a kiss and Jo felt… nothing. Despite all of her protests to Zane after the timeline change she always felt the spark. She and Zane had sparked from the moment they met but with this guy there was absolutely nothing. Donovan tried to deepen the kiss and Jo reacted by punching him square in the jaw.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I don't know who the hell you are but you are not and never have been my Zane Donovan."


	6. Tangled webs

"**Oh the tangled webs we weave…"**

_Donovan pulled her into a kiss and Jo felt… nothing. Despite all of her protests to Zane after the timeline change she always felt the spark. She and Zane had sparked from the moment they met but with this guy there was absolutely nothing. Donovan tried to deepen the kiss and Jo reacted by punching him square in the jaw._

_She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I don't know who the hell you are but you are not and never have been my Zane Donovan"_

Donovan had stumbled backwards when she punched him and Jo took the opportunity to move across the room.

"I want him locked up in the detention cell until we figure just exactly who this impostor is. Two people need to stay with him at all times until we know who sent him, why he's here and how the hell he knows things that he shouldn't." Jo said to Carter. He nodded and pulled out his cuffs not sure what was going on but trusting Jo's judgment.

Donovan struggled as Jack cuffed him. "Jo, please I'm him. Everyone else believes me why can't you. I love you! Please. Carter please don't do this, I have to make her believe me."

With a steely eyed look set up on her face. "Until you start telling me the truth, I will never believe you." She turned and again walked out of the room. Zane followed quickly on her heels.

"Hey," he grabbed her arm. "What the hell just happened in there?"

"It's not him; it's not a version of you from before. He may know all the right things to say, he may have all you mannerisms, hell he may look exactly like a memory come to life but he is not any version of a Zane Donovan I have ever known."

"You're sure?" He didn't want this new guy to be the old timeline version of him any more then she did but he had to be sure.

Jo leaned forward and touched his face. "Do you feel that? That connection we have when we touch, even when we are in the same vicinity."

A jolt of electricity, of familiarity shot through him "Yeah." He whispered.

"I have felt that since the moment that we met in my jail cell, so many years ago. Not to sound like a romance novel but we have an undeniably strong connection, it's a connection I have only ever felt with you. It's why I never stopped you from kissing me in the sheriff's office that night or in my burned out house. But with that guy in there I felt nothing. He's a stranger, not a guy I used to love the way I loved you before 1947 or the way I love you now."

Letting go of a breath he didn't know he was holding he asked, "What do we do now?"

"Now we let him stew until he's ready to talk. There is some larger purpose to him being here we just have to find out what that is." She moved her hand down to his and squeezed.

* * *

><p>Damn it, Donovan thought, years of planning and nothing was going how he thought it would. He knew he wasn't just going to stroll in here and have Jo immediately follow him back. But this? Getting locked in her cell had not been where this needed to go. 17 hours until the window would close for good and he would never be able to get back home.<p>

Carter had locked him in this cell yesterday and had been peppering him with stupid questions. Like who are you? Easy, Zane Matthew Donovan born October 30, 1980.

Why are you here? Duh, to bring Jo home with me.

Why? Because I love her and want to be with her.

Who sent you? I sent myself dumbasses.

_Seriously my answers were the honest truth but these yahoos didn't believe me and they sure as hell weren't letting me see Jo. I have to get out of here he thought._

Time to take action, he flipped open a compartment on his watch and slid a tiny capsule through the vent holes in the Plexiglas wall. He covered his nose and mouth with his arm as an odorless gas filled the room.

Fargo and Grace, the two whose turn it had been to watch him slumped in their chairs as they passed out. Donovan hit another button on the watch and it beeped searching for the right frequency to open the door. It only took a moment before the door slid open and Donovan was free to escape. He grabbed a data pad from Jo's desk as he headed for the door. He had to make Jo talk to him; he couldn't lose her, not again.

Donovan tried to duck into an unused lab in order to use the data pad to find where Jo was, when I voice stopped him.

"Dr. Donovan, I've been looking every where for you." A middle aged woman said.

He didn't recognize the woman and assumed she was looking for this realities version of Zane.

"I've been busy; if you'll excuse me I need to get back to work." He tried to go.

"Wait I have a family emergency." Ok why should this matter to him? "I can't keep Samantha for the day and Mrs. Donovan isn't answering my calls." She picked up a five month old back haired little girl from the stroller that Donovan hadn't noticed before.

Handing Donovan the baby she continued. "Hopefully I'll be back tomorrow but I'll call you and let you know." She hurried away.

What was he supposed to do with this kid now? He thought. She was an awfully cute kid.

A light bulb went off in his head. This was Jo's kid, Jo's daughter. A smile formed on his lips, this was exactly what he needed to make Jo listen to him, leverage.

* * *

><p>Jo's phone chirped with a missed call notice. Mrs. Potts the nanny had been trying to reach her. She pressed the speed dial and April picked up quickly.<p>

"Hey Mrs. Donovan, I had a family emergency and have to go see to it. Hopefully I'll be back by tomorrow." She said without preamble.

"Ok, I can meet you and pick up Sam. Where are you at?" Jo asked.

"Oh I ran into Dr. Donovan a few minutes ago. So he took Sam. I really have to go call you later."

Blind panic filled Jo. Zane hadn't left her side for more then five minutes since Donovan arrived and he sure as hell didn't have Samantha with him. The worry must have shown on her face.

"Jo, what's wrong?"

"He has Samantha. April had a family emergency and some how ran into him and she gave him our daughter." Her knees gave way and Zane caught her before she hit the ground.

He could feel his own heart beat speed up at her words and the world seemed to stop spinning. Nothing could happen to that little girl or it would kill both of them. The ringing of his phone stopped his thoughts. Looking at the call screen he saw that it was Carter, perfect.

"Carter…"

"Zane, he escaped. Knocked out Grace and Fargo somehow…"

"I know and now he has Sam." Zane said stopping the Sheriff in his tracks.

"Fuck."

"Exactly."

**A/N please don't kill me. If you do you will never know how this ends and please trust me ok. Seriously trust me.**


	7. Forgive us for our sins

**I don't own Eureka but Emma and Samantha are all mine and I live them both very much! This one is a little short but it is a pivotal chapter.**

**And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive them that trespass against us**

"_He has Samantha. April had a family emergency and some how ran into him and she gave him our daughter." Her knees gave way and Zane caught her before she hit the ground._

Pulling them selves together, Zane and Jo hightailed it to Jo's office. Carter met them at the door.

"I don't know how he got out or how Grace and Fargo were knocked out. Zoe's taking them to the infirmary. How did he get Sam?"

"The nanny had a family emergency, ran into him and handed her over thinking he was me." Zane said almost breathlessly.

"Ok," Jack said trying to keep his voice level. "We need to lock down the building, hell let's lock down the whole damn town nothing in or out till we find her." Jo nodded and Jack pulled out his phone to call Andy.

Zane's phone rang again. It was Henry this time,

"Henry this new guy took Sam keep your eye…"

'Their in your lab, Sam's safe but he wants to talk to Jo before he gives her back."

"On our way."He grabbed Jo by the arm and motioned for Carter to follow. "Their in my lab and he wants to talk."

The three of them were breathless from running and fear by the time they reached the lab.

Jo entered first and rushed toward Donovan and her daughter.

"Give her back Zane, please?" She tried to keep her voice level. Donovan was bouncing Sami up and down and the little girl was laughing back at him.

Locking eyes with her he smiled. "Of course Jo-Jo, I'm sorry I scared you but that woman just handed her to me and left. So I brought her here and I'll give her back as soon as you agree to talk to me."

Jo was trembling as she moved closer. "Just talking right?"

"Jo, I would never hurt you and I couldn't even if I tried. So just talking and I'll hand her back, I promise." He moved toward her and held Samantha out to her.

"Ok I'll talk." She grabbed Sam from his arms and hugged and kissed her before passing her back to her dad and out of harms way. When she turned she motioned for everyone to stay back and she turned back and tentatively approached Donovan again "What do you want to talk about?"

"I need you Jo. I need you to come home with me, to love me again."

"My home is here Zane. I know you're not my Zane from before. I know that not alternate universe was created by our trip so please tell me the truth."

"The truth is that I love you Jo. Life isn't worth it without you I'm not strong enough." Tears formed in his eyes.

"You don't love me. I'm not your Jo. I'm a Jo just not yours, like you're a Zane but not mine."

"That doesn't matter, your still Jo and I love Jo."

"Zane please trust me. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you." A single tear slid down his cheek.

"Then please tell me the truth. What happened to your Jo?"

Donovan paused clearly waging an internal battle, closing his eyes he began to speak. 'Our histories were the same until the Ice Fungus incident. I told her I owed her a proper hello and when we got back to her house I proposed. It wasn't planned but I realized I didn't want a life without her."

Jo smiled remembering how she had felt so grateful to have him alive after that incident.

"We were so happy and my Jo planned a huge wedding, all her brothers had made arrangements to be in Eureka." His face fell. "Six days before the wedding there was an accident, an explosion and Jo was hurt, really hurt."

"Did she…" Jo let the word die hang out there, not sure if she wanted to know if some version of herself was truly dead.

"No, she's still alive but the brain damage was massive and now she's in a permanent vegetative state. The accident wasn't my fault, I was no where near it." His eyes pleading for Jo to know the truth for her to know that he would never hurt his Jo, any Jo.

"I believe you." She laid a hand on his arm.

Donovan nodded. "Her family blamed the entire town and they took her away before we had any chance to try and help her. She's in a care facility in New Jersey and her dad won't even let me see her." Tears were now streaming down his face.

"So how did you end up here?" She needed to know, not sure why but his story seemed important to her.

"I had nothing left after she was gone except my research. It took almost a year but soon I found ways to spy on alternate realities, alternate universes. And I saw her, saw you again happy and full of life and I lost it. I watched constantly and when I noticed the shift in the timeline I saw an opportunity."

"An opportunity?" Jo asked.

"An opportunity to get you back, when you came back he didn't love you and you were miserable and I was watching. I figured if I could get here and tell you that I was Zane from before Founders Day, and then you and I could be happy again. I spent another year trying to make a doorway between the universes, but I screwed up. I found the alternate time stream to act as a buffer but during my first attempt, that space ship tried the FTL jump and instead of opening a door way, I sent the time stream for this universe into overdrive."

"You sped up our time stream!" Zane yelled. "Do you know what could happen now?"

Donovan ducked his head and checking his watch. "I do and I now have 14 hours to get back to my universe and slow yours down or boom goes the entire universe."

"Yeah this is bad." Carter drawled.

"Very bad." Henry agreed.


	8. What!

**I don't own Eureka but I want to kiss it and pet it and call it George (Watching way too much classic Looney Tunes today). So this is going to be a crazy ride and somehow it all makes sense in my messed up mind **** And no I was not on mind altering substances when I came up with this chapter.**

"What do you mean the universe goes boom?" Jo asked.

Donovan took a deep breath. "Time in an individual reality is supposed to be constant, most of the ones that I have found are on the same time table. In between each of the universes there appears to be a narrow alternate time stream. It flows at a different rate, about half that of the regular rate, and that can facilitate travel between the any two universes. When I tried to cross into this universe the first time I did so at the exact moment that the Astraeus attempted the FTL jump. My attempt pulled the ship into the alternate time stream between the universes. And it pushed your time stream into overdrive."

"How?" Jack asked.

"Equal and opposite reaction, an object that big pushing out of the time stream pushed this one forward." Zane answered. "and if we keep up this rate it will cause the universe to… well basically go boom."

"Do you know how to stop it?" Henry asked Donovan.

"I have an idea but it's a long shot. That's why I had to come to get Jo before this universe exploded; I can't let her go again."

"Wait when the Astraeus made the FTL flight back why didn't that fix the time stream?" Allison asked.

"My machine wasn't on then and didn't amplify the kickback." Donovan was shaking his head. "And I'm not sure the pulse that I'm planning on using is powerful enough to slow it down either."

Jack closed his eyes. "What we need is to is make sure it never happened in the first place."

"How?" Zane asked.

"Walter Perkins' tachyon accelerator" Jack said pointedly looking at Henry.

Rubbing his temples Henry asked, "How long have you known?"

"The memories have been slowly coming back over the past 11 years, Henry. Your device wasn't meant to remove four years of memories."

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew?" Henry asked.

"Water under the bridge, not that it matters now," Jack replied.

The other people in the room were completely confused by what Henry and Jack were saying.

"What are you two talking about?" Allison demanded.

"We have a way to fix this, but you're not going to like it, again." Jack replied.

"What?"

"Jo, is Walter Perkins' tachyon accelerator still in Section 5 storage?" Henry asked her.

"Yes, why?" Jo was now thoroughly confused.

Henry pinched the bridge of his nose. "We can use it to transfer that Zane's consciousness back to a time before you tried to reach this universe. That way he will never try to reach you and never cause the kickback that accelerates the time stream."

Zane's curiosity was peaked "And you know this will work how?"

Again Henry sighed. "Because I used it to change the timeline to save Kim after she died, and four years later Jack used it to go back and undo what I did. He erased the alternate timeline that I created."

"So this would erase the last what six and a half years?" Jo asked panic in her voice.

"Theoretically," Henry nodded.

Everything in the room stilled while the content and severity of the conversation sunk in.

"No. No!" Jo yelled. "There has to be another way. I can't just have my life reset again. I can't lose everything again."

Zane came to stand next to his wife. "Jo, if we don't do this there is no tomorrow and no life to reset. We don't have time to figure out another way."

She closed her eyes and shook her head; two days ago life had been perfect. At this point she really should know better. When life was easy in Eureka all hell was about to break loose. "Zane there has to be another way. I love our life. I love our family and I love you. We have to find another way, we always do."

"No we don't Jo, this isn't the first time we've had to do this?" Jack said resignation in his voice.

"I don't care! I can't lose my family Jack." Jo was clutching at straws.

"It's not your choice Jo." Henry said. "I'm sorry."

"Bit it is mine," Donovan spoke up at last. "I can't go back and relive this nightmare again."

"You caused this," Jack retorted.

"Maybe you don't have to go through it again." Zane snapped his fingers and grabbed a data pad. His fingers flew over the screen. He quickly found what he was looking for and thrust it into Donovan's hands. "Here memorize this; it's the method Zoë used to fix Emma's hearing. It's nerve regeneration technology that has had success with fixing brain damage; this should heal your Jo.

* * *

><p>Grudgingly Jo took Zane and Jack down to Section 5 to retrieve the tachyon accelerator. "I still don't like this." She hissed at Jack. Zane was on the other side of the room, busy checking out the accelerator.<p>

"I get it Jo, I get it. Better then you think I do. When I had to go back and let Kim die, I was married to Allison and we had a baby on the way. I had to come back and watch her almost remarry Stark and then have my baby without me being the father."

"This isn't making me feel better Jack."

"The point is that in the end it all worked out. I still get to be Jenna's dad and I still get to be with Allison. It was fate, we took a different route but we still got to the same basic place."

"I'm not sure I believe in fate any more. Going back to before Astraeus left, Zane and I weren't in a good place. I could lose him and Emma and Samantha, they're my whole world."

Jack shook his head. "We're only undoing what the other Zane did, which means that the only thing this changes is that instead of 5 years to get back, it only takes a few months. We can have back every birthday, every Christmas. Zane can hold Emma as a baby. How many times did you wish that he could have been there for all of her firsts?"

"But if they aren't pulled into an alternate time stream, what stops Beverly and the Consortium from taking control of the ship?" She made a good point.

Zane had obviously been following the conversation. "Oh that, Fargo and I built in an override into the navigation system. If someone other then Grace or Henry tried to reroute our destination coordinates the system rerouted the ship to an unknown location and shuts down the nav and comm. systems. That's why it took us so long to fix it the first time." He brushed his hands on his pants.

"Of course you did." Carter rolled his eyes.

"This thing is good to go." Zane pointed at the machine behind him. "We should get it back to my lab so we can get other me on his way."

Together the three of them moved the accelerator back to the lab. Zane was about to make his way over to the doppelganger when Jo stopped him. "How are you so calm about this Zane?"

He took her hands in his and kissed her forehead. "I'm scared to death right now Jo. Either way, a thousand things could go wrong and our lives could go in a million different directions. But somehow I just know that you and I are a universal constant. We made it through a timeline shift and a five year separation on your part, this is nothing. We won't even know that the last six years ever happened."

"But we could lose Emma and Samantha."

"Look you were pregnant with Emma when I left, so she will be in our lives for sure and I have to have faith that Sam will be too. Jo this sucks, I get it but once again a crazy scientist screws up and we have to save the world. And this time we have to lose something to gain so much more. We get almost five years back Jo and remember my two step plan."

Jo smiled. "Step one, get home. Step two; annoy me into taking you back."

"Step three, make a family and get a dog." He smirked remembering his proposal. "Have faith my love and remember I always get what I want."

"Since when did you start believing in fate?' She laughed.

"Maybe you're finally starting to rub off on me." He kissed her and with a lingering glance left to prep the final set up.

Slow deep breaths, she told herself, calm down. Allison was holding Samantha on the other side of the lab. She walked over and Allison handed Sam to her mom and placed a hand on Jo's shoulder. Cuddling Sam close the closed her eyes. How many times had her life been reset? How many times would it happen again? Maybe she had been right thinking Eureka wasn't the place for her. "I will always love you Sam. Your dad and I will always love you sweet baby girl, always, even if we can't remember you." Jo kissed her cheek.

"It's time." Henry said quietly.

Jo walked across the room and Zane took her hand. Donovan gave her a sad smile.

"I'm really sorry about all this Jo, really sorry." He said.

"Just fix this Zane, fix this, fix your Jo and live a happy life. And hopefully we'll get that too." Jo sighed.

"You will, I know you will. I found at least four other realities and the one constant between them was Jo Lupo and Zane Donovan."

Donovan stepped back and took out his remote and pushing the button the doorway opened back up. He pushed the accelerator through the doorway and turned to wave one last time before the door closed behind him. On the other side he turned on the accelerator. "Here goes everything" and he stepped into it and back in time.


	9. Homecoming, again

**Disclaimer; Eureka is not mine and I am not making any sort of money off of these musings. **

December 3, 2011 1793 hours and 50 minutes after Astraeus disappeared.

"Vincent, can I get a cheeseburger and fries for lunch?" Carter asked sitting down at the counter of Café Diem.

"Make that two and can I get a strawberry milkshake with mine, please?" Jo sat down next to Carter. He gave her a quizzical look. "What, I'm having a craving for read meat and Ice cream. The baby wants it."

Carter looked down to the small swell of her stomach. She wasn't quite 15 weeks and she could still hide the baby bump under reasonably baggy clothes. Not that everyone in town didn't know she was pregnant, "I wasn't going to say a word, promise. Just wondering if the craving meant you were having a boy that's all."

She smiled, "Don't tell me you believe in those old wives tales? Besides a few more weeks and we will know one way or another. I really want a little girl though."

The ringing of both of their phones got their attention.

"Lupo"

"Carter"

Jo's eyes widened and Carter simply said "I'm with Jo now we'll be right there Henry." Grabbing their coats Carter rushed Jo out the door leaving a not too shocked Vincent holding their lunch orders.

"I guess I'll just wrap these up for later then." He said heading back to the kitchen.

"Is this for real?" Jo asked once they were in Carter's jeep.

"Yeah the catcher's mitt just fired and Henry said it appears to be Astraeus' signature. Looks like they found a way home."

Taking several deep breaths, Jo attempted to calm herself down. Stress is not good for the baby, but the thought of Zane coming home almost made her heart leap out of her chest.

"Look Jo, I know you are going to want to run onto that ship, guns blazing and normally I wouldn't even attempt to stop you, but…" Carter waved his hand at her stomach.

"I know we don't know what the ship was exposed to and I can't risk my health or the baby's." Irritation showed through her voice.

Carter turned down the road leading to the BCE site just as a familiar blue light shot into the sky and half a second later the ship blinked into existence. Jo had to fight the urge to run towards the door.

Activity jumped around them. Security and medical teams from GD had arrived and so had Henry.

"Alright everyone, I want containment suits on everyone." Henry began. "The crew needs to be taken back to GD for decontamination and medical checks. Someone had to be in that jump seat so I want them taken care of first." He started to pull on his own suit and pointed to a scientist nearby "Hopkins, I want you to start the download on the ships data recorders. Jack your with me. Jo, I'm sorry but I need you to stay here and monitor our progress from out here."

Carter grabbed a suit and Jo crossed her arms over her stomach. She wasn't used to standing on the sidelines but the risks were too great. Huffing she pulled an ear bud communicator out of one of the security vans near her and tuned it to the correct frequency.

"Henry, what's going on in there?" She held her breath waiting for a response.

"Looks like Holly was in the jump seat, her vitals are stable but she seems to be unconscious. The computer is registering strong vital signs for the rest of the crew but they are still in stasis. Everyone is alive and back here on Earth, but that's all we know for now. We'll know more _when_ they wake up."

Jo nodded and then realized he couldn't see her. "Copy that." Steeling herself for the task at hand she put her 'Enforcer' face (as Zane would call it) back on. Quickly she set up containment rooms for the crew and started some her team on contacting the crew's next of kin. She called Zoë herself, promising that she would be kept in the loop. Ten phone calls to Senators and Generals and everyone in between later all Jo had to do was to wait until Zane was given the all clear and tell him about the baby. God give her the strength for this.

* * *

><p>Zane was pacing. He was frustrated; he was locked in a solitary isolation chamber that felt surprisingly like a jail cell. He had talked to both Henry and Carter and both had told him Jo would be in shortly but needed to wait until isolation protocols had been lifted. Neither had seen fit to tell him why they could strut in there but Jo had to wait until the coast was clear. Or why everyone else was put in rooms as groups but he had to sit here by himself. Was Jo ok? Did they think he had something to do with the ship disappearing? He thought he was past that part of his life. Leaning his head against the clear plastic wall he missed Jo's entrance.<p>

"Hey Zane," she said taking in the sight of him. She crossed the room and her fingers hesitated for a fraction of a second. This was not going to be an easy conversation. How was he going to react to the new reality of their situation? Punching in her code the door slid open and they were only a few feet apart for the first time in months.

"Jo," His voice caught in his throat. She was here, really here. After Allison had told him that she left Eureka he wasn't sure he would ever see her again. Now she was standing just feet in front of him, he could reach out and touch her. Would she back away from his touch? She was the one who came to her though. No more thinking. He closed the gap between them. Wrapping his arms around her waist and rested on the small of her back. He pulled her close; she wrapped his arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest. "I missed you Jo-Jo." The spark of electricity between them was as undeniable as ever.

"I missed you too Zane."

He pulled her chin up and pressed his lips to hers tentatively; afraid that she would pull back, when she didn't he deepened the kiss. His hands idly roamed from her back, to her hips to her waist. Something was different. Jo's stomach was normally flat, and he could usually trace the definition of her six pack. Now it felt softer, rounder, and not usual.

Hating to break contact, he pulled back, a hand still lying on the new contours of her stomach. His eye flicking down and confirming the visual swell, Jo tried to pull back but Zane had no intention of letting her go. If this was what he thought it was he was never letting her go again.

"Are you …?" He asked.

"Yeah, almost 15 weeks" closing her eyes she tried to prepare herself for the fallout. She expected yelling and denial, and foe him to run and close himself off once again.

Instead he kissed her and smiled. "We're having a baby?" Inside he was all panic. Jo was having his baby; they now had a tangible link between them. He wasn't sure he would be up to the task but he was done shirking his responsibilities.

Jo let some of the tension in her shoulders go. "Due at the end of May. I didn't find out until after you had left. I would have told you before you left if I would have known."

She meant it too, she wouldn't have been sure how he would have reacted, but he had a right to know.

His fingers brushed her cheek. "Jo I love you."

"I love you too Zane."

He smiled, he had wanted to hear her say those words for longer then he truly cared to admit.

"I am not going to where one of those kangaroo baby carrier things, you know that right?"

"Oh we'll see about that. Maybe I'll get you one of those sympathy bellies."

He pulled her in close again and used all his senses to take her in her presence, her beauty.

"Can we get out of here? I want to give you a proper hello."

Jo raised an eyebrow. "I think that can be arranged, but it will have to be your place because my house wont be ready for a couple of weeks and even then I'm not sure I'll let you near it again."

"If I promise not to burn it down again, will you let me?"

"I'll think about it, maybe I'll set aside some space in the basement for an office for you, if you behave."

"Yes ma'am Ms. Lupo."


	10. Emma

**Still don't own anything. Just fair warning I teared up a little while writing this chapter and no I didn't change the timeline again or break Jo and Zane up. I just wrote about Emma's birth from Zane's perspective.**

February 4, 2012, A few days after Emma's premature birth.

How could she look that peaceful as she slept? Hell how could she sleep? Zane wondered because he couldn't. Well the sedatives Allison had given her probably had a lot to do with it. Every time he closed his eyes, though images of the last three days flashed in front of his eyes. Squeezing Jo's hand he thought about just how close he came to not only losing her but to losing their daughter as well.

He had never been more terrified in his life then he had been that day. Not getting stranded in space with Fargo or when the Astreaus was lost or one of the million other disasters he had faced. He couldn't breathe when Fargo told him what happened, he felt his world collapsing when Allison told him they had to delivery the baby and Jo wasn't doing well. Lifting Jo's hand he brushed his lips over her knuckles. But Jo and Emma were fighters; this accident wasn't going to stop either of them.

Still holding Jo's hand he turned to the small bio pod that housed Emma. He placed his palm to the outside of it and closed his eyes as he listened to the monitors play out her heartbeat.

Zane Donovan could honestly say he loved very few people, his mom and his grandmother were givens and being able to love Jo was nothing short of amazing. But Emma, this was a whole new kind of love. It was a heart stopping, unconditional instant love, he knew he would do anything to protect this little girl and he never wanted to let her down. For the first time in his life he knew what family meant.

"How are you holding up?" Fargo had snuck in.

"I'm doing ok. Looks like Jo is doing better too. Allison has her sedated so she'll heal faster. And Emma's stats are holding steady." Zane knew Fargo was keeping a close eye on the situation and probably already knew all of this but it helped to repeat good news.

Fargo nodded and held out the items he had brought with him. "CAIT sent over a change of clothes and Vincent sent over some food."

Zane took the proffered items. He couldn't remember the last time he ate or the last time he showered.

Fargo was staring at Emma "She's so tiny." He whispered and turned back to Zane. "I can sit with them if you want to freshen up."

"Yeah that's probably a good idea. I'll just use the locker room and I'll be right back."

"Zane if you need anything just let me know, ok? More then half the town is ready to drop everything at a moments notice for whatever."

"Thanks, that means more then you know."

"That's what family is for and I do consider the three of you my family."

"Well getting stranded in space twice with someone is one hell of a bonding experience. Thanks Uncle Doug." After leaning down to kiss Jo's cheek he headed out of the room. His gaze lingering on the two most important people in his life as he left.

* * *

><p>Zane quickly ate, showered and changed eager to get back to the infirmary. He had a feeling that he and Jo would be sleeping in either his lab or her office until they took Emma home with them. Assuming that they actually lived together, Zane hadn't been back to his place since Jo's house had been completed. They had yet to actually define the terms of their relationship. Yes they were dating but it was so much more then just a boyfriendgirlfriend thing. They loved each other, they had a baby together, they were a family and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Jo. She was it, she was the one, the one who he wanted to give his grandmothers ring to.

Leaning against the nearest wall he pulled out his phone and made two quick calls. One to CAIT, the other to Carter, the infirmary may not be the most romantic place to propose but the end result would be the same.

Looking around Zane realized he had been on autopilot as he walked and had somehow ended up in front of the NLWPS lab. Checking his watch he knew Parrish would be there.

Coming into the lab he saw Parrish hunched over some project.

"Isaac" Zane said as he approached the man.

"Hey Zane, is everything ok? Is there a problem with the bio pod?" Parrish rose out of his seat and Zane noticed that Emma's vitals were on his computer.

"No Emma's fine, she will have the hearing problem but it doesn't look like she'll have any other adverse effects. I just came down here to say thank you. Your quick thinking probably saved my daughters life and there is nothing I can ever say to let you know how grateful I am."

"It's not a problem, just glad that I could help." Parrish tried to shrug off the gratitude.

"Look I know what Fargo said about you not being a pioneer about the Titan thing, but it's not true. You are a pioneer much more then we were. And saving Emma's life and I'm sure hundreds of lives of preemies in the future, that is worth a thousand trips to Titan. Thanks again and if you ever need anything just let me know."

Zane extended his hand and Parrish took it unable to say anything except. "You're very welcome."

* * *

><p>Hour's later back in the infirmary Zane still sat vigil. Various people had come by to visit, Henry and Grace, Carter and Allison, Fargo had come back with Holly. Vincent had stopped in with food and coffee for him and some for Jo when she woke up. This was that sense of community that he had always been searching for, this was home.<p>

His eyes had just started to drift shut when he felt Jo stir next to him. Smiling his first real smile in days he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Hi sweetheart, how ya doing?"

"I've felt better but I've felt worse too. How's Emma?" She tried to sit up but Zane gently pushed her back down and raised the bed.

"She is definitely your kid, she's a fighter. Vitals have stabilized and the bio pod is acting as an artificial womb and she should be able to stay in there until she's term. Miracles of Eureka." He had swung his chair out of the way and moved the pod closer to Jo's bed.

Jo laid her palm on the barrier between her and Emma. "Nah she's our kid. Just as stubborn as the both of us, the next eighteen years are going to be an exciting ride."

"Eighteen years just doesn't seem long enough." He stuck his hand in his pocket to retrieve the velvet box Jack had brought over.

Almost absent mindedly Jo asked "What?" Her eyes still focused on Emma.

"I want more then just eighteen years with you Josefina." He tilted her head until their eyes met. "I want 50 or 60 years. I want forever." Opening the ring box he dropped to one knee in front of her bed. "This may not be the right time or place but after the last few days, I'm not sure there will ever be a right time. All we have is now and I want you now and forever. Will you marry me?"

"Yes of course I will." She let him slide the ring onto her shaking finger. "The day after Emma comes home, we'll get married. I would say sooner but she has to be there."

"As long as I get you as my wife as my wife in the foreseeable future, I'm ok with that." He kissed her again and smiled happy for the first time in days and at peace for the first time in years.


	11. Epilogue

**Don't own Eureka but I would love too, just so I could find a way to keep it going and keep Niall from going to 90210. Love him but I'm not sure I can watch that.**

Epilogue

December 6, 2017

After loading what seemed like a hundred pieces of luggage into his SUV, Zane looked down at his watch. Crap they we running late.

"All right Donovan family ten hut, on the double, move it move it. We need to be in the car and on the way to the airport in the next 15 minutes if we are going to make this plane."

Jo walked down the stairs holding baby Samantha in one hand and the baby carrier in the other. "Ten hut? Are you serious?" Barley containing her laughter she handed Samantha to him and set the carrier on the table.

"I guess you are finally starting to rub off on me." He kissed Sam's chubby cheek and strapped her into the car seat and moved it to the floor.

"Daddy! Hank pushed me." 4 year old Zach yelled down the hall.

"Henry Douglas Donovan." Zane lightly scolded his three year old son. "Do not push your brother. Now load up in the car and no pushing or shoving when you get in there." Turning on Zach "And you Carter Isaac Donovan no tattle telling. Now scoot out to the car yourself."

"Did you just three name half the kids in the span of a minute?" Jo asked grinning.

"That I did my dear."

Jo high fived him "Nice work partner"

"Thanks, but watch this." He wiggled his eyebrows, kissed her quickly and turned "Emma Rose Donovan let's go, unless you don't want to go to Stockholm. I'm sure Uncle Doug would take your ticket."

Emma came rambling down the stairs shoving a data pad into her backpack. "Coming Daddy, sorry but I almost forgot my pad and my book. It's a long flight to Sweden Dad; you don't want me to get bored."

Zane smirked. "Ok munchkin, into the car."

Emma trotted out into the garage towards the car. Picking up Samantha's baby carrier Zane laced his fingers through Jo's and tugged her toward the door. "Give me a year and a half, maybe two years and I will be using full names on all four of them. Or maybe in three or four years I can full name five of them?"

"Zane Matthew Donovan, who would have ever thought you, would be a guy who wanted a huge family." Jo sighed. "Sometime I think you like the fact that you are no longer the least immature person in this house."

"Ahh, you caught me Josefina Nicole Donovan. You have figured out my brilliant evil genius plan. Or maybe I just really like having a big family and it turns out I really like kids especially your kids."

"Our kids, Zane you share half the DNA you get half the credit and half the blame. More when Emma hacks something she's not supposed to."

"Yeah our kids, you know Jo life is pretty per…" Jo clapped her hand over his mouth.

"Don't you dare jinx it, you know what happens when you say something like that."

He pulled away and snapped Sam's car seat into place and checked to make sure the other three were buckled in properly. Then he turned back to Jo and wrapped his arms around her. "Jo nothing is ever going to tear us apart. The universe tried that once and we persevered. There is no Zane without his Jo-Jo or vice-versa. "He kissed her but the moment was short lived.

"Daddy, we need to get going if we are going to make the plane." Emma yelled from the back seat.

"Your kid" Zane whispered in her ear as he opened the passenger side door for her.

"Our kid" She whispered back.

* * *

><p>Donovan watched Zane and Jo on his monitor as they drove away. He smiled to himself happy that they had gotten the happily ever after they deserved, especially after he almost ruined it for them.<p>

"Zane?" She called down the stairs.

"Down here Jo-Jo." he called back to her as turned off the monitor. His heart leapt as she walked into the room and came to sit on his lap. Electricity sparked between them again. He savored the kiss she planted on his lips, vowing once more to never take her for granted again. After her accident, he thought he lost her, but Zoë's technology had brought her back.

"So did they get their happily ever after?" Jo asked waving a hand toward the monitor. Zane had told her everything about his adventures in the alternate reality.

"Of course babe, Jo Lupo and Zane Donovan always get their happy ending, no matter the universe." He kissed her again.

"That's really great, but I think it's time to get back to ours and get to the infirmary." Her smile faltered a little as another contraction started.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Zane slid her off his lap and stood pulling her toward the door.

"Not our first Rodeo. We still have plenty of time."

"All the time in the world Jo, all the time in the world, I love you"

"Love you too."

**A/N don't you love a happy ending. I promise they get to keep this one.**


End file.
